My Double Life
by Alaina101
Summary: Bella Swan is the invisible girl at Forks high who is bullied by Edward. Little does everyone know that she is THE teen popstar ROXY whom everyone in the school adores! Rated M just in case! All Human!
1. being bullied by edward cullen

Heyy yall! this is my new story-"my double life". it will be long. its rated M just to be safe not to mention all human and and Edward/Bella story. i hope y'all enjoy it!

**BTW i do not own twilight or any of the characters (unless i make some new ones up) so it all belongs to smeyer**

**With love from your aussie friend Alaina 3**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I go by Bella. I may look and act like your typical 17-year-old but in fact I'm not. I am the teenage pop star ROXY. I produce my own songs, sing, act and I star in my own television show. I live in the lowly town of Forks with my dad Charlie, who is also my manager. Nobody in this town knows that I am ROXY, cuz I have wavy dark brown hair while ROXY has straight blond hair.

I am practically invisible at school. I hang out with Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Angela Weber who are pretty popular but nobody notices me. Ironic huh, how I'm like the popualr teen star and I'm basically invisible at school.

I wake up and realise it's monday. I hate mondays. The beginning of an ordinarily boring week. I grab a pair of tattered skinny jeans and a white tee. i slip into my black converse and rush t school with a quick goodbye to Charlie. I hop into my rusty, tattered red truck and drive the empty roads to Forks high. Parking my car, I adage a silver volvo and automatically sneer. It was my enemy... Edward Cullen. He was totally gorgeous of course shiny, touseled bronze hair and emerald green eyes with perfect pale skin, not to mention lean and muscular.

He had come to school with his brother Emmett and his best friend Jasper Hale who was Rosalie's twin brother. I like Emmett and Jasper, it was just to bad they hung around that piece of shit. I tuned my eyes to Edward. He turned my way as if sensing me and locked me in his gaze. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. I smirked and headed off to find my friends.

Alice, Rose and Angela were sitting down at a bench. I walked over and took a seat. I loved these guys but they didn't know my secret. I looked at my friends with delight and jealousy. They were all so beautiful I totally felt left out. Alice had short black hair in a pixie cut and was so short she could actually pass for one. And Angela had pretty long, straight dark hair with tan skin and bejeweled purple eyes that were mesmerising. she wore glasses but they looked sexy on her. Rosalie was just like OMG! She had long blond hair that fell in waves and icy blue eyes that were intimadating yet calming and plus she had a great body. And me? I had long dark brown wavy hair and dull brown doe eyes and pale starchy skin and I'll admit it, a few curves **(A/N: I'm just saying that Bella has low self-esteem which means she's actually really pretty and has a gorgeous bod and btw everyone pretends shes invisible because she is enemies with Edward not that they don't notice her) **

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Alice asked

"Oh nothing much, same old"

Alice suddenly giggled, "Edward brought Tanya over to meet our parents this weekend." We all laughed in response.

"How did it go?" perked Angela.

"I don't think my parents like her. Heck, I don't like her. I mean shes a bitch and why the hell would Edward put up with her for 2 years?"

Rosalie looked mischieveous "I think _I _could figure out why", she said while waggling her eyebrows. I as always blushed when the subject of sex was mentioned.

Alice decided to take advantage of that. "Aww does little Belly Welly wanna do it with Edward?" Angela looked at me sympathetically as I blushed furiously.

We headed off to classes which were deadly boring. I highly anticipated lunch. No rephrase; i highly anticipate the end of the day.

Lunch came and I headed to the cafeteria line and guess what? uh-huh i tripped. God I'm a loser (sorry God). I before i could land on my face I was saved by an angel, a saviour a knight in shining armour a- Edward?

I looked up into Edward Cullen's smirking face. I couldn't stand looking at it so I did what I had to do. I spat on his deliciously lovely face. He instantly dropped me. I landed on my back, pain shot all down my spine. I let out a piercing cry and Edward lked at me and as he did I thought I saw a flicker of sadness or guilt but it was gone in a flash so I ignored it. Angela ran toward me looking anxiusly at me. She was so sympathetic sometimes, I could cry.

"Are you hurt Bella?" she asked

I winced at the pain. "I'm sure I'll be fine", i answered while shoting glares at Edward. I got up, groaning the whole way and sat at my table alone. Rosalie, Alice and Angela were at cheerleading practise and went there every lunch so I sat by myself. They didn't know the hurt Edward and Tanya caused for me every lunch. I almost wished I was in cheerleading with them. Almost.

I began eating my turkey sandwich when Edward and Tanya came over. I braced myself for the pain.

"So Bella," began Edward, "A little birdie told me you wanna fuck me." I turned abruptly to look at him. He was looking so cocky I could fucking punch him right there.

He turned to Tanya "Babe, look at this sick creature. She's obsessed with me but baby I'm yours. Are you gonna give her shit or what?" There was a lump in my throat, I tried to swallow it down. His words hurt me more than they should. _Look at this sick creature. _I shouldn't have to put up with this. I was ROXY the teen star, princess of all things teen and pop.

Tanya spoke in her nasally voice "You better watch it swan. Remember this: you're a nobody. you will never be." And then she swished her strawberry blond hair and poured tomato sauce all over my head. I yelped at the contact. Edward laughed evilly along with the bitch. And to make matters worse, Edward got my lemonade and poured it over my shirt and to make matters even worse my tee was white and showed my lacy black push up bra I had on underneath. After that Edward stared at my chest and his eyes went wide. I crossed my eyes and glared. He actually blushed and then he walked away.

I got myself cleaned up thugh my shirt was still see-through and because of it, I was recieving more attention than usual which made me uncomfortable. I took my cursed seat next to Edward as we had assigned seats starting from today and it was just my luck to sit next to HIM. We locked eyes briefly then looked away. We always ignored each other in biology but he still tormented me and embarrassed me in front of the class. Thankfully Mr Banner walked in to begin the class.

"Class, you will be getting an assignment today in which you'll have to work with your lab partner. But due to our jam-packed class schedule I will be asking you to work on it outside of school."

Oh shit! I'm in fucking shit! I am so not working with Cullen. No way, nt in freaking hell!

I glared at Mr Banner and saw that Edward was doing the same. I turned to Edward.

"Ok, let's get this straight Cullen. I hate you and you hate me so it will be hell working with each other but I want a good grade for biology and I don't want you messing this up. Capiche?"

"Damn you make everything sound so complicated. Get a life!" I wanted so badly to tell him that I did have a life. Two actually. I led a double life but I knew I couldn't tell him. So I just ignored that comment. Why _did _I make everything sound so complicated? I have to work on that...

"So", I began with an edge of defiance in my tone, "where are we going to work on this?"

Edward looked deep in thought then shrugged "I guess you could come to...my place?" Woah there. I had never been to Edward's place even though I was BFF's with Alice, I avoided going there because of Edward.

"I guess", I answered but I sounded unsure.

Edward shrugged again and then whispered to me "Hey are you ok? I mean you know in lunch and stuff?" Was THE Edward Cullen being nice and asking me how I was? I felt a flutter of joy in my stomach. I pretended to act nonchalent and shrugged. Edward nodded slowly.

The bell went not long after and I rushed home after saying good bye to my friends. I took a shower and put on a violet coloured singlet top, tucked into a floral skirt. I put on some dainty crean-cloured wedge heels. I straightened my hair, put on make-up and rushed to my truck and drove to the studio to record my new song. Right now I was transformed into ROXY queen teen of pop!

* * *

**Kay y'all! hoped you liked it. i'm gonna make chapter 2 longer so don't worry. this is just the intro. Guys I want reviews! Remember reviews are better than working with Edward in biology!**

**Luv ya**

**Alaina 3**


	2. Partayy in the USA

****

What's up y'all? I was really happy with all your reviews and I just had to update straight away! In this chapter yu will get a little insight into Bella's singing career and you'll also get an Epov! OMG! I'm sooo excited for you t read this!

Note: I don't wn twilight blah blah and you know the rest

So luv from vamp lover Alaina 3

**

* * *

**

I took a long hour's drive to Aro and co studios. It's a little private studio situated behind an out of date carpenting workshop so practically nobody knows it even exists. I opened the little red door carefully.

"Ah my darling little ROXY!" Yelled an excited voice. It was Aro. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed both my cheeks like the gay man he is. I loved him to death.

I laughed at his eagerness to see me. "Hey so did you edit the song I wrote?" I had just written another song which I had named "Party in the USA".

"My darling it is a magnificent wonderful piece of music! We shall record straight away." MY eyes were shining with delight nd I grinned gleefully. I loved recording my songs. It gave me a rush of pure ecstacy-like a drug. I sighed happily.

I went through a few practise runs until I gt it just right.

"Ok Bella mia, ready to do the real thing?" Aro asked. I nodded my head and began to sing. I swayed my hips in the little glass cubicle I was in. The headphones, blocking out any praises from Aro. I was in pure bliss. Closing my eyes, I sung my lungs out. And all too soon, it was over. I stumbled out of the cubicle after taking off my headphones.

Aro and the crew began clapping. "Bravo! My ROXY girl has done it again!" I gave a small smile, my head still clouding from the ecstacy of singing. James my assisstant gave me water. He watched me with wary eyes. He didn't like me and I didn't like him though I appreciated his work. He was always asking for a pay rise. It was soooo annoying. I took the water and drank, the feeling of bliss dissolving away.

James cleared his throat. "Tomorrow you have a radio interview so you will miss half of school. And on the weekend we will making and producing your music video so be here early on Saturday morning." I nodded my head and sighed inwardly. I have a long week.

I drove back home and Charlie was there waiting for me. He was Chief of Police of Forks as well as my manager. "Hey dad how was work?"

He shrugged. "Pretty good. What about you? How was your day?" I gave him a recap of my day skipping the parts where Edward was involved.

"So", Charlie began " I told the school you were having a dentist appointment tomorrow and woldn't be back until 11. Cause you know the radio show." Oh yes the damned radio interview.

I went to bed that night singing my self to sleep and dreaming about peace between Edward and I.

I jumped out of bed at six and got ready for my interview. They were gonna play my song today. I was totally excited. Renee my mom rang me up to say that she and her husband Phil were gonna be listening.

I had a shower and my stylists came over. They brought a fresh blond wig. They did my make-up; putting on blue sparkly eye shadow and some blue sparkly eye-liner. They smothered my lips with glossy light pink and you know the drill.

They had set out my clothes too. I was going to the interview in true ROXY fashion. A mini black skirt with fish net leggings underneath and silky, sparkly blue, designer tank top with black studded heels. And to complete the ensemble, my wig. I looked in the mirror. No more Bella, I was ROXY.

I was herded into an inconspicuous plain white car with tinted windows and driven off.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I jumped up out of bed excitedly. Today was ROXY's radio interview and she was gonna reveal her new single. I ran up to my ROXY poster that was situated on the wall nearest to my bed and kissed it. Yeah I know I was acting like a spaz but I was like totally in love with this blond-haired, brown-eyed pop princess. I always got a warm, fuzzy feeling when I saw her picture. Though I preferred brunettes but don't tell Tanya that.

I had a shower and got dressed in jeans that were not too loose and not too tight and an emerald green t-shirt-I didn't want to appear overly dressy. I passed Alice and Emmett on my way to the kitchen. They gave each other a knowing look. They shouldn't talk, they were in love with her too.

My mom was in the kitchen making divine-smelling pancakes. "Morning mom", I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I filled my plate with pancakes.

My mom looked at me suspiciously, "You look happy this morning." I shrugged.

I arrived at school in my precious silver volvo and looked around. I took note that Bella's truck wasn't here yet. She was always here early. Not that I noticed or, uh, anything. I sat back and put the radio on. I tuned in quickly to ROXY's interview.

"Today", began the radio host, "We have special guest star ROXY in today to do an interview and to reveal her latest single. So ROXY, what's this new song everyone's waiting to hear.

ROXY giggled and I shuddered breathlessly at the serene sound. "Well I can reveal to everyone out there that my new song, that I have written is called..." Her cookies and cream decadadent voice drowned out for suspense.

"Party in the USA! And here it is..."

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_  
_With the dream, my cardigan_  
_Welcome to the land of fame excess_  
_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab_  
_Here I am for the first time_  
_Looked to my right and i see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy_  
_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and i'm feelin' kind of homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_  
_And a Jay-Z song was on_  
_and the Jay-Z song was on(2x)_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playin' My Song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yeah_  
_Movin' my hips like yeah_  
_I got my hands up_  
_They're playin' my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
_Everybody's looking at me now_  
_Like "who's that chick that rockin' kicks?_  
_She gotta be from outta town."_

_So hard with my girls not around me_  
_It's definitely not a Nashville party_  
_Cause all I see are stillettos_  
_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kind of homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_And the DJ dropped my favorite tune_  
_And a Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on(x2)_

_So I put my hands up _  
_They're playin' My Song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yeah_  
_Movin' my hips like yeah_  
_I got my hands up_  
_They're playing my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight) _  
_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_  
_Something stops me everytime(everytime)_  
_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up _  
_They're Playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yeah_  
_Movin' my hips like yeah_  
_I put my hands up_  
_They're playin' my song_  
_And I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah It's a party in the USA_

Woah, that was some song. I was absolutely breathless from listening.

"So ROXY, we're gonna ask you a few questions, kay?"

"Sure, shoot"

"What's your inspiration?"

"Hmmm I find inspiration in when I get hurt. You know, everytime I get hurt or feel down, my mind fills with ideas for songs."

"Excellent. Now what was your hurt moment when you created Party in the USA?"

ROXY sounded like she was ging to cry. I swallowed hard. I wish I was there to comfort her. "Well I actually wrote this song before I started to sing professionally which was a year ago. And I am, I mean _was _bullied at school and I just wanted to hide and go to Hollywood where everyone would like me and I wouldn't be bullied again. So yeah." She sniffled a bit.

"This must be very emotional for you." The host said sympathetically.

"Yeah it is."

And then I stopped listening. My heart stpped beating. That was so cruel, she had suffered many hardships. When I got to class everyne was singing "Party in the USA". I saw Alice, Rosalie and Angela dancing and swaying their hips and singing. I grinned. It was pretty much like that in class. Even the teachers were singing under their breath. At lunch, I sat down next to my girlfriend Tanya.

"Hey babe!" She called out to me. I waved and sat down next to her before making out with her heavily.

"Aw dude, get a fucking room!" Shouted the obnoxious Mike Newton. I gave him the finger and continued making out for a few more minutes.

Alice and her friends walked to cheerleading but Bella was no where. Tanya decided to speak. "Hey Alice! Where's Swan the douche?"

Rosalie gritted her teeth and answered "She's at the dentist thanks for asking." Then she stalked off with her buddies. All of a sudden Swan came into the cafeteria. She looked like she was wearing make-up. I had to admit I always thought she was really pretty but she was fun to bully.

I watched as she stumbled onto her seat as she ate and read her battered copy of "Wuthering Heights". I had always personally liked that book but never had the heart to admit it. As soon as the bell went, I walked to biology. And took my seat just as Bella had next to me. I was stuck as her partner for the rest of the year.

I turned to her. "Hey so you're like coming to my place after school, kay?"

She looked at me, eyes wary, "I guess. This better not be a prank." I had to laugh at that. Bella looked surprised then blushed. Her face lit up when she did and I couldn't look away so I willed myself to say something nasty.

"You know Swan. You shouldn't wear make-up, you look like a drag queen." I grunted. I didn't look at her but in spite of myself I did. She had her head held high but her eyes were glazed over. I felt sorrow and guilt but I let it go. Now Swan was coming to my place. Dah dah dahhhhh!

**BPOV**

I was fighting my tears as I arrived at Edward's. It hurt you know. Every word he said hurt me like a thousand knives. It shouldn't hurt me that much but unfortunately it did. I walked inside his beautiful home with my mouth open. He smirked at me from the door.

"Take a seat _Bella" _He said. And I did. Just then a woman walked in. She had caramel colored hair with a hint of bronze like Edward's and kind eyes.

"Hell. You must be Bella, Alice's friend. I'm Esme." She held out her hand.

I shook hers and said, "Yes I'm Bella, pleased to meet you Esme." She smiled and told Edward to behave. I stifled a laugh and he growled angrily.

Just then a piercing screech buned in my ears. Alice. "OMG! You're really here! Too bad you have to work with Edward. Hey why don't you have a sleepover? Don't worry, I'll call your dad." I just nodded my head confusedly.

"Come" Edward said, "Let's go to my room so we can get some peace and quiet". He said pointedly fixing Alice with a glare. I walked up the elegant stairs and my breath hitched. I was going into Edward Cullen's bedroom. He beckoned me in with his green green eyes. I was hypnotised and I went in.

I don't know what I was expecting but I was sure as hell not expecting this. His room was clean and tidy, bed was made and all. No dirty underwear on the floor. On his bedside table was a copy of "Wuthering Heights". Wow. I didn't know he liked that book. But the thing I was least expecting was the poster of me as ROXY on the wall. I stared at it and looked at him questionly. To my utmost surprise, he blushed and shrugged.

I heard a giggle behind me and I turned to find Alice staring at us. "Aw Edward. Hey Bella I never told you that Edward has a massive crush on ROXY. He loves her. Oh and he kisses the poster every morning." And with that Alice ran. And I couldn't help it, I blushed. I cannot believe Edward had a crush on me! Well not on me exactly but ROXY, but she was still me.

He looked at me, his face red as a tomato. He still looked cute though. "So you like ROXY huh?"

"Um, I guess, I mean, why the hell am I talking to _you?"_ That was kinda harsh.

I rolled my eyes and continued to investigate the room. Edward tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, "Are you done with the inspection yet?" I blushed and nodded. Edward sat down on his bed whilst I made myself comfortable on the floor. We promptly began working on the assignment and I had to admit, we worked well together. I caught him looking at the poster countless times, and each time I blushed.

Edward spotted another blush and said rudely "What the hell is your fucking problem? What's up with that face of yours?" I gaped at him in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be so fucking mean about it, geez."

Then, Edward abruptly changed the subject "So have you heard ROXY's new song?" He looked excited. I played along.

"Yep, 'Party in the USA'". Edward nodded and looked longingly at the poster _again. _

I resolved to go in for the kill. "You really do have a crush on her, don't you?"

Edward ran his hand through his mass of bronze hair. "Yeah I do."

I went for it again. "Yeah, I figured you'd like her, I mean she's got pretty blond-hair and she's famous and all..." Edward had a look of pure irritaion on his face.

"What the fuck? No it's not that. I actually prefer brunettes anyway. It's because the she talks-as if shes been through so much yet so little and-why the hell am I explaining it you? I mean your Bella Swan! What's wrong with me?" Edward muttered away. I was both astounded and upset over what he had said. He had sounded so genuine yet I couldn't trust him. If he knew that I Isabella Marie Swan was ROXY, he would throw that rotten poster off his wall and hate me even more. Tears threatened to fall out but I kept them in using my utmost of willpower. I breathed out shakily.

"I think I'm gonna go find Alice. And thanks." Edward looked at me with sheer surprise. We had never thanked each other. Not once since I moved a year ago to start my new career with my dad in tow and I was bullied by him and Tanya mercilessly ever since. I hastily turned and walked out to find Alice.

Alice had invited Rosalie to stay over too. **(A/N: BTW I know the story started on a Monday but let's just pretend that the rest of the week has gone by and it is now a Friday he he) **

"Hey Alice, I didn't bring my stuff, you know Pj's and all that shit so, you know." I said uncomfortably.

Rosalie chuckled. "Don't have a spaz Bella. Alice has like a tonne of spares for every size." Thank God for Alice and her love of clothes and shopping. Never thought I'd say that.

We went downstairs for dinner and let me tell you Esme was an amazing cook. The front door open and man came in. He had blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. I think you must be Bella." I nodded and shook his hand. Dinner was a pleasant experience despite Emmett's belching and Jasper punching Emmett and Edward laughing, though it was a very nice laugh to hear.

After dinner us girls went upstairs to change. I was handed some Pj's which I put on. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. I was wearing soft blue shorts covered in sickening pick love hearts and a blue, flimsy, lacy camisole that was a little too small and therefore tight and to conclude my cleavage was on show. I gulped and tried to readjust the cami. Rose and Alice squealed and primmed and prodded my face and hair with cosmetics. It was worse than what my own personal stylist does. Not that I said that out loud.

They turned the mirror toward me. I was transformed. My hair was wavy and volumptuous and my make-up was so bare it shined (i don't think that made sense but whatever).

"Um, isn't this a bit much for a sleepover?"

Alice gasped. "How can you say that?" She shook her head in shame of me. Oops.

Alice and Rose were dressed in much the same fashion as me but Rose was in purple and Alice in pink. Except they were showing much less than me. Oh dear.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me downstairs because _they _wanted to say goodnight to their boyfriends. I sighed. Oh boy. I am gonna embarrass myself looking like this. We entered the living room whilst the guys were playing Halo. Emmett and Jasper looked at their girlfriends and dropped the controls and their mouths. I stifled a laugh.

"Dudes what the hell!" yelled Edward. Then he looked up too. His mouth went wide and his eyes sparkled furiously. I guess I could understand him, I mean Alice and Rosalie loked so hot.

"B-Bella? Is that you?" This time I looked surprised. "Um, yeah." I muttered awkwardly. Edward shook his head and looked down. He blushed and muttered something abot going to his room. He ascended the stairs and there I spotted bulging between his legs was a...let's keep it as boner. He peered at me horrified that I had seen. Let's get some fun out of this. I grinned and winked at him before his face became a deep purple.

* * *

**So how'd y'all like that? I hope I can get some more reviews! The next chapter will be about more Bella and Edward misfortunes and an almost uncovered identity. Ohhh i know so juicy. Well I've got great news for y'all. Here is Australia It's school hols for 2 weeks so I will be updating a lot. I'm soooo excited. And remember reviews are better than seeing Edward's boner! LOL!**

**Best wishes to y'all**

**Alaina 3**


	3. Cover my face!

**Hey everyone! I've been getting so many delightful reviews and I thank you all for reviewing so diligently. I've been asked if I will be only using Miley Cyrus songs and the answer is no! I'll be using a variety of different songs from different artists. Oh and if you have a song in mind that you would want to see in this story, just PM me the name of the song and the artist. And could you kindly make sure that they are by a female and it doesn't matter if it features a guy or something, coz that wil help make the story interesting!**

**BTW y'all know I don't own twilight steph M does...**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**With love from Alaina xo**

**

* * *

**

Alice and Rosalie were being incessently annoying by jumping up and down on my bed and midnight and singing "Party in the USA".

"So Bella," Rosalie began to say "How do you like ROXY's new hit single? It's pretty awesome huh? she has an amazing voice." I always felt uncomfortable when people mentioned my songs and TV show and all that.

"Yeah", I cleared my throat, "She's ok, I guess..."

Alice screeched "She's better than ok, she a genius!" Alice and Rose happily giggled away. I went into my own little bubble for a while. Edward. I didn't know what to think. He hates me yet he likes me, he's happy to talk to me yet he bullies me whenever Alice and Rose and Angie weren't here. I wish Angela was here. She was quiet and thoughtful and if I told her about my constant bullying then she would probably keep it a secret. I sighed. Why was life so difficult. Only a few minutes later, my ears were bombarded with soft snores. They were _finally _asleep. My throat was parched from telling them to shut up so many times. I tip-toed downstairs and let myself into the kitchen. As I was reaching for the glass, I felt eyes boring into my back. I hurriedly turned around and fell into some emerald green eyes. He looked at me as though I were retarded.

He took a step forward. "So Swan, you know like _before _um you like saw me and I, uh. Well it wasn't coz of you, it was because of um R-rosalie and I just like said your name so Emmett wouldn't you know like beat the crap out of me." He stuttered awkwardly. I sighed. I knew it wasn't to do with me.

"Here", Edward got a glass for me, "Would you like some of this juice? I um made it myself." So all f a sudden he was being nice. Maybe he was trying to make up for before.

I blushed and nodded. He smiled and poured me a glass. I smiled and he beckoned for me to take it. So I did. I gulped some and then I spat it all out. It was disgusting. Edward was laughing his ass off. I put the glass down and got some water. I drank fervently.

"Ha ha Swan! You actually fell for it! It's actually juice mixed with whole chunks of vegemite and off milk." He kept laughing. I felt the need to puke. Then he stopped laughing and picked up the glass. I thought he was going to tip it down the sink. Instead he poured it all over me. I didn't know what to do. His laughter was ringing in my ears. I ran up the stairs and into the room. Alice and Rosalie were up. They looked at me and their mouths dropped. I was sobbing and I ran into the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie were knocking savagely on the door. I contemplated on running away through the window but then I just opened the door.

They both spoke at the same time. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Well I um I tripped and spilled some stuff on myself." I lied

They shook their heads furiously. "Then why were you crying?" Asked Alice

I made up another lie. "Um I thought I would have to pay for breaking a...glass..."

Rosalie sighed. "You're a terrible liar. Let's get you cleaned up."

They got me changed into a more comfortable pair of pyjamas and then sat down for the "talk".

Alice was the first to speak. "What's been happening? Theres something you're not telling us." She said this matter of factly. More tears spilled out.

I took a deep breath, ready to confess. "When I moved here last year, I met you guys and then that first lunchtime, I was left alone but I really didn't care. That was the first time I was bullied by...Edward." I gave them some time to take this in. They gave some inaudible gasps then nudged me to continue. "Ever since that first day, people acted like I was invisible and Edward bullied me, along with Tanya. And just then he was acting nice and he poured me "juice" which I drank and I practically gagged coz then he told me it was vegemite, juice and off milk." I resumed sobbing while they comforted me and made silent threats to Edward.

We went back to bed and I dreamt of a world without Edward, except a world without Edward meant a world with nothing to live for.

**EPOV**

Splash! Cold water hit my face. I screamed. "What the fuck!" I looked up into the face of an evil pixie. I groaned and got up.

"What the fucking hell was that for!" I asked screaming my lungs out.

Alice scowled. "Will you be quiet, you big bully!" Who the hell was she calling a bully?

Alice continued "How dare you! All these months? How could you do that to Bella? Behind my back!" She was furious. Damn. Bella had finally told her.

"Alice," I began, "I honestly don't know what to say. Swan's a freak and I don't bully her...not really." I guiltily looked away. Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before she continued to chatise me to death.

"You did listen to that ROXY interview, didn't you?" What the hell was she getting back.

"Yes. So?"

Alice looked sly, "If you try hard enough to remember it, I expect you to apologise and stop this bullying nonsense." And with that she walked away. Why the fuck was she acting all cryptic for? I shook my head and got ready for my day home playing ROXY's music on my piano and guitar.

I walked downstairs for breakfast. Bella, Rose and Alice were already sitting down eating freshly baked cookies. I made my way down to the table and sat down and my seat _happened _to be next to Bella. She scowled at me before returning to her food. I felt a tingling sensation as I accidentally brushed her hand while pouring myself juice. I tried to ignore it and willed myself to think of something else, like ROXY.

I was sitting at my piano and I played a soft, slow version of ROXY's old but classic song "Umbrella." I was so caught up in it I actually heard singing. But not just any singing, it was ROXY's voice. I played some more and the singing continued, more strongly. Fuck I was whipped. I turned around and I thought I saw a glimpse dark brown hair round the corner.

**BPOV**

I was breathless as I ran back to Alice's room. I can't believe I had just sung along to the tune. And I definately can't believe that Edward Cullen played the piano. He was mindblowing. No, he was a puzzle that I couldn't figure out. He made me feel confused. I absent-mindedly checked my watch and nearly had a heart attack. I was gonna be late to make my music video for Party in the USA.

"Hey Ali, Rose!" I called while packing my belongings. "I have to go. I'm late for something."

"But you can't go now! We're going shopping!" Alice yelled while Rosalie nodded along.

I sighed. How could I explain this? "Please guys. I have to go to this...thing with Charlie and I'm already kinda late. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, shopping _all _day, ok?" Did I actually agree to shopping _all day _with _Alice? _God (sorry God) what is wrong with me? With a quick goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, I sped off.

As soon as I got home, I got my dancing gear. Today was practise, tomorrow was the shooting. I dressed into my leggings and a loose grey, off-the-shoulder, jumper type top. I straightened my hair so I could put it up in a neat, high pony-tail. And with that, I hopped in my truck, and drove to the studio.

When I arrived, Charlie was waiting with Aro. Charlie gave a sigh of relief that I had come in one piece.

Aro was so excited, he was jumping up and down. Literally. "My ROXY! Come, come! WE have a dance to rehearse! Oooh I love your jumper, my Bella! Where did you get it?" I laughed at his enthusiam. I was pushed and shoved my some choreographer, who was showing me some pretty complex moves. Man, I luurvvvve dancing!

**EPOV**

God ( sorry God), I think I'm going mad. I keep hearing ROXY's voice everywhere, yet in my dreams, the sweet voice comes from Bella's mouth. I pinch the bridge of my nose and ponder. Alice is saying a dramatic goodbye to Rosalie downstairs which makes me lose my concentration.

"Kids!" Carlisle yells. I walk to the living room to find Alice, Esme and Carlisle seated. I take a seat in a lone armchair. I give a questioning look to Alice as if to ask if she knew what was going on. She just shrugged looking equally confused.

Esme was beaming "Now kids, don't get too excited but your father and I just met a lovely man named Aro. And he happens to be ROXY's song producer!"

Alice grinned. "Hey that's pretty cool."

Esme gleefully continued, "And that's not all. He invited us to take a sneak peek to see ROXY's music video for her new song! Today!"

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me going to see ROXY in person? I ran my hand through my hair. I grinned like an idiot, ultimately resisting the urge to jump up and down but as it seems, Alice was doing just that, she had just ruined the couch with incessant jumping and squealing.

I rushed upstairs in an instant to get dressed. I pulled on my black jeans-not too loose, not too tight and a light blue 3/4 sleeve, button-up shirt. I left a few of the top buttons undone. Before I went downstairs, I took a look at the poster of ROXY and kissed it. I couldn't wait to meet her.

I met a very bouncy Alice waiting outside near the car. She of course was dressed accordingly. She wore a mini denim skirt and a yellow designer tank top with sparkly gold flats. e both hopped in the car, pumped with so much energy and ecstacy we couldn't even talk. And that's saying something.

I fixed my hair, looking in the side mirrors. I took a deep breath and braced myself for meeting with the woman I loved.

**BPOV**

That was so great! I was sooo ready to film the real thing now!

I smiled as Aro came round to give me a good luck hug. "My ROXY! So brilliante! Perfecto! La Bella darling, a couple of kids will be watching you film your video, ok? And I will send them to your change room after it so they can meet you."

A wash of nervousness began to arise in the pit of my stomach. I nodded though I was unsure. I took deep breaths and went to put on my costume. I had to wear denim mini cut-off shorts, a ripped black tank with a leather jacket on top and to top it off, my black cowboy boots. I put on my wig and headed out.

The music began to play, I sang my heart out and danced like a maniac. Most stars lip-synced when they did their music videos, but I preferred to use my voice. It made the song sound more real. The music video was basically me singing in the country and then moving to LAX where I was pretty much a freak and then I sang to everyone and it's like WOW and then I do a bit of pole-dancing (shit) and then I booty-danced in front of the USA flag. Yeah, so that's pretty much it.

I was breathless at the end of it and ran straight for the change rooms. I stripped the wig and pretty much finished a bottle of water in a single gulp. I put on my blue robe and splashed my face to remove the make-up which was caked on. I sighed contentedly. That was better. There was a knock at the door. Probably Aro.

"One sec!" I yelled. I walked to get the door and I suddenly heard voices outside the door.

"Edward calm down. You're making me jittery. I want to see her just as much as you do." Shit. I'd know that voice anywhere. Alice.

"Shut up Ali! _You're _making _me _frickin nervous." And I'd know _that _goddamn voice if it was the last voice I'd ever hear. Edward. Damn! The door began to open and here I was standing in the middle of my changing room, wearing a robe and no wig and looking completely and utterly like Bella. Crap, I can't do this. The door was almost halfway open and ran around the room trying to figure something out. Shit, shit. And there shining in golden light on my vanity was a bottle of talcom powder. My saviour. I poured it all on my face. I looked in the mirror. How ridiculous! My face was covered in fucking powder! I looked like a clown. The door slammed open.

"I turned around quickly stripping the robe. Alice and Edward stood there, their jaws dropping.

I felt my cheeks burn through the damn powder. "Hey um hi guys. I'm ROXY um nice to...meet you." I sounded like a freak.

They both studied my face. Alice shook my hand. "Hey I'm Alice and I'm like such a big fan." I smiled in spite of myself.

Edward looked at me stunned. I pulled my hand out for him to shake. "Hey and you must be..." I faked. He shook my hand and tingles ran through my arm.

I wanted to clear up the powder situation so I said, "Um the powder on my face is like um er some kind of thing to keep your err skin you know perfect kind of thing." Crap I was stuttering.

Edward's cheeks were pink. "I'm Edward." He looked sooo cute. Shit I should know better, he was a bully. My bully.

"Um you're a brunette." Edward stated, I nodded. He looked pleased.

Alice spoke up "I can't believe I met you! I can't wait to tell all my friends! They're gonna be sooo jealous. Your hair is very pretty by the way. It looks like one of my friends...Bella. Hey can I get your autograph?" Whoa, I thought I was caught in the act there.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want it?" She brought out some pink sparkly paper and handed it to me. I got out my sharpie and signed it and left a message. Alice squealed a thanks.

"You want one Edward?" I asked politely. Edward looked kind of clueless but he nodded his head. I stifled a laugh at Edward's nervousness. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt and pointed to his upper arm. "Could you put it here?" He squeaked. I nodded and blushed while signing. Alice was roaming around the room and she spotted the wig.

"Hey, do you mind putting the wig on?" Alice asked. Thank god. I took a quick trip to the bathroom and slipped the wig on and washed the powder off and I put make-up on so that I was undetectable.

I stepped out and Alice clapped. Then she got a funny look on her face "You don't mind hanging with us do you? I mean we're not boring you or anything?"

I shook my head. I would rather hang out with her than any celebrity. "Of course not."

Edward said "Your music video is really cool. I like your singing voice too. Um yeah." He looked at the ground.

I smiled warmly at him. "Thanks. I appreciate you coming here to watch it."

Alice let out a shriek. Edward cringed at his sisters behaviour. "OMG! These are the legendary jimmy choo heels that you wore in the "Umbrella" music video. They are like so awesome!" I laughed. Of course. Alice was a fashion fanatic.

"You can keep them if you want." Alice's jaw literally dropped. "You're not serious? That is totally awesome and good of you!" Alice lunged and gave me a tight hug.

"We have to go, but I hope we'll see you soon! Byeee!" She left and Edward was slowly walking away.

"Hey Edward," He looked at me, surprised "Thanks for coming. I hope I'll see you soon." And I don't what came over me, but I hugged him. And he surprisingly hugged back. He left with a gorgeous crooked smile on his face.

I sighed and mentally slapped myself for hugging him. He was my bully. You don't go all chummy with your bully when they don't know the other half of your identity.

* * *

**So...How'd y'all like it? My fave scene is the powder scene. He he. Don't you love Edward when he's all sweet and cute and nervous. Awwww. Well I hope I get some wonderful reviews and ideas and stuff. Sorry for the POV's everywhere. Next chapter will be hopefully more constructive and organised.**

**Thanks**

**From your crazy friend Alaina xoxo.**

**BTW reviews are better than nervous, blushing Edward...(yum)**


	4. Introducing the crooked smile

**Finalllllllyyyyyy! New chappie is up and running...been a bit busy ;) sorry for the wait. this chappie is jampacked full of drama! i can't wait for you guys to read it! I'm like hyperventilating. Anyways I thank everybody who reviewed (hoping for a bit more next time LOL) and thanks to everyone who's been reading and stuff, I appreciate it like crazy!**

**So Guys Enjoy! ****And FYI i dont own twilight blah blah steph meyer blah blah...**

**From your fave author (jks) Alaina xoxo (gossip girl! lol)**

**

* * *

**

I had the weirdest dream. It was still stuck in my head, so vivid and clear, even as I was eating breakfast, getting ready for school.

_The smooth leather I was sitting in was wet with my sweat. I hopped out of the limo, legs shaking. Why was I in a limo? A bulky man stood next to me handing me a mirror. I took it hesitantly and peered into it. I saw me. The same pale skin, the pouty pink lips that were too big for my own good, my brown eyes and there right on my head was a wig. A blonde wig. Not just any blonde wig. My blond wig. ROXY's blonde wig. I screamed and looked up in horror. I was at school. The bulky man pushed me up the steps to school. I was too shocked to stop him. _

_I found myself in the school's cafeteria. All heads turned toward me. Their mouths wide open. And there looking shocked, though emerald eyes filled with love and adoration, was Edward Cullen._

I awoke abruptly. What did the dream mean? I shook my head in deep frustration. Tripping my way out of bed, I got ready for school promptly getting dressed in ripped light blue denim shorts with a grey tank top and my black and white converse. I skipped the make-up and brushed my hair into a high pony-tail. Skipping happily down the stairs, I bumped into Charlie.

"Woah. Hey dad! Aren't you at work?" I asked.

"Nope Aro has some business to discuss with me. I got a day off from the station."

"Kay see you later dad!" I hugged him and ran out to my truck. I drove the short distance to school and parked in my usual place. I could distinctly see Alice, Rosalie and Angela skipping toward me with huge grins. I waved and grinned back at them.

Alice surprised me with a hug. "OMG Bella! Guess who I saw on the weekend?"

I tried to act nonchalant. "Who?"

"ROXY!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "She gave me her autograph and her jimmy choo heels from her umbrella music vid!" Rosalie and Angela squealed happily.

I laughed along though not whole-heartedly. Alice of course noticed straight away. "Hey Bella are you still upset over the Edward thing? Coz if you are, don't worry I'll set him straight." She looked so serious and defiant that I had to laugh.

"Thanks Alice!"

By the time lunch came around I had so many essays to do that I had a headache. I passed my friends on the way to lunch.

Rosalie said "Bella you can come to our cheerleading practice if you want."

"Yeah", began Angela softly, "You really should. We don't want you to get hurt." I smiled softly at my wonderful, loving friends.

I shook my head slowly. "Nah. I don't want to run away from my problems, I want to face them no matter how much it hurts." My friends nodded in agreement. Alice gave me quick hug before leaving.

I sighed as I sat at my lone lunch table. Opening my bag, I pulled out Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. I was deep into my book when Tanya came up to me, surprisingly without Edward.

"Hey Swan," She said nasally. "Care to give up your table for me and my _friends _seeing as you're wasting a whole table on yourself without your "friends" here." Tanya smirked evilly. I opened my mouth to shove a come-back up her skinny ass but stopped myself and walked away leaving Tanya and her posse gaping.

I walked to my locker head down. Suddenly I bumped into someone and papers were flying everywhere. Through the haze I saw Edward. We looked each other in the eye. He looked majorly pissed. I helped him pick up his papers. Then BAM. Pain shot through my arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward growled at me. I fought the tears back. The pain in my arm was growing stronger.

"I-I was helping you collect your papers." I choked back more tears.

Edward twisted my hand and his nails dug in. I couldn't help it I cried in pain. The tears flew out openly. A sob racked my body. I was shaking from the stinging pain.

Edward's eyes widened. He immediately let go of my hand. "B-bella. I'm so sorry I really didn't mean..." I shook my head trying to get rid of the bright lights flashing in my mind. And then I was engulfed into the lights and all I could see was darkness.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so so stupid and evil. What had I done? When Bella had blacked out I ran to get a teacher for help. Then the ambulance came and Alice was looking at me with pure hatred. I stared guiltily at poor, unconscious Bella. Why? Was I that of a monster to hurt women?

Nobody knew that it was me but many students were eyeing me with suspicion.

I walked up to an ambulance and asked if I could ride along. They said it was fine. My dad was a doctor there after all.

I walked through the hospital doors and my dad came running toward me in great haste.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Um Bella blacked out and she er has a broken wrist." I squeaked out.

Carlisle looked at me suspiciously. "Well don't just stand there, bring her in!"

The stretcher came in with Bella on it and I felt a range of emotions. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw her swelling wrist. _Please forgive me Bella._ I hoped with all my might that she was alright. **(A/N: He he that rhymed).** Dear sweet Bella please be okay. I walked slowly to the waiting room, head down.

Directly without warning, there was a serious stinging pain on my cheek. I hissed as I touched it and came face to face with Alice. Damn that pixie.

"Why the hell did you slap me for Alice?"

Alice growled. "How dare you do that to Bella! That was unacceptable! Ok, you don't like the girl but at least be civil with her! And don't you dare deny it, coz I know you did it you bastard of a brother!" Woah woah. But I guess she did make a valuable point.

I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair. "Alice I'm extremely sorry. "I feel so guilty and when I saw what I did to her, I felt so sick." I let out a shaky breath and a few tears leaked out. "I'm a monster", I said as I put my head in my hands.

Alice's deathly glare softened and she gave me a comforting, sisterly hug. Just then, footsteps came our way. Carlisle saw Alice and I "bonding" and joy as well as sadness shone in his eyes.

Alice shot up. "Is she okay?" I saw her lip quivering. It was not as if she was going to die or something, geesh.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, she will be fine when she wakes up. But what I want to know is _what the hell happened?_ I know one of you must know."

I locked eyes with Alice. She mouthed with her lips to tell the truth. I nodded.

"Dad," I began, "I did that to Bella. I've bullied her ever since she came to Forks and today I bumped into Bella and dropped my books and even though I'm so mean to Bella, she helped me pick up my books and then I told her not to and I grabbed her wrist and hurt her until she blacked out."

Carlisle gasped. He stared hard at me, ashamed. "Edward, what have I done wrong to make you treat women, especially a remarkable girl like Bella, like...shit!" My head shot up. Carlisle never swore. I looked at him and saw tears glistening in his eyes. He cautiously walked over to a chair, sat down and put his head in his hands.

I walked over to him. "Dad," I choked, "I regret every bad thing I've done to Bella. I want you to punish me. Give me the severest punishment of my life. What I did was inexcuseable. I'm a monster and a bully and I never want to look into Bella's eyes because I'm too ashamed of what I have become. I'm sorry." Sobs racked my body as I began to cry. I leaned heavily against the wall and slid down it so I was on the floor. Carlisle came over to me and hugged me.

"I forgive you son. You will be punished but I believe your reconciliation was sincere." I cried like a little kid into Carlisle's shirt and I didn't care. I was crying out every bit of monster in me. If only Bella could forgive me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was surrounded by darkness. I knew I wasn't dead or anything but it sure felt like it. I carefully opened an eye. A searing white light filled my vision and I winced in blinding pain.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Try opening your eyes again." I did as the person said and I strained open my eyes defeating the blinding white light. I groaned.

"You're doing great, keep going." I focused my eyes on the person talking. It was Carlisle. I small smile escaped me.

"Hey Carlisle," I croaked out. My throat was unnaturally dry. Carlisle smiled back and handed me some water. He helped me sit up to drink it.

"Thanks."

"No problem Bella. I'm eternally sorry for what my son did. It was inexcusable. I didn't know that this bullying business was going on. I am so very sorry and if you will allow it, can you please consider forgiving Edward? I know what he did was downright disgusting but please, I have forgiven him because he does care a little about you Bella and he wasn't himself and I'm not just saying that. I brought him up right. Right now he is outside bawling his eyes out wanting to know that you're genuinely okay." Carlisle gave me a small smile, tears in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak after some thought. "Of course I'll forgive him Carlisle." I wasn't lying. I would forgive him, whether he was genuinely sorry or not. It was in my blood to be forgiving. "Carlisle, can I speak to him? I mean, if it's okay?" I said uncomfortably.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "Of course. I'll call him in right away."

I lay back down and waited for Edward. I was so nervous, I was shaking. I could almost feel the sweat seeping out of my pores. What would he think? Will he think I'm a waste of time or will he be nice to me? Shuddering I looked toward the door and Edward appeared. I breathed out slowly, unsure of what to do or say.

Edward coughed. "Um, hi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You can sit down you know." He smiled sheepishly and sat on a chair next to the bed. A few moments passed in silence. Finally Edward spoke.

"Look Bella, I'm assuredly sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness Bella but if you see fit to forgive me, I will accept will much gratitude." Edward said all this in a mouthfull but it was said with such passion that tears almost fell out of my eyes.

"Oh Edward, of course I forgive you. It's fine really, I'm fine, that's all that matters."

"Dammit Bella! How can you forgive a creep like me? What I did to you was monstrous. I was brought up better but I was so stupid and all you did was try to help me."

"Edward I'm not one to hold grudges and shit like that. Let's just please start over unless you want to avoid me altogether." My lip quivered slightly. Why was I getting so emotional over some guy who has bullied me for ages?

Then, a miracle occured...Edward grinned at me! A real grin! A sweet cute _crooked _grin! My eyes lit up and my heart was beating so, so fast and I grinned in return.

"I'd like it so much Bella to start over." Edward held his hand out to me. I hesitantly shook it and his hand was so perfect. I blushed. He smiled and glowed a soft pink. Awwww.

"BELLA! OMG are you ok? I was like TOTALLY scared and I'm so mad at Edward and..." Edward and I turned our heads to a wide-eyed Alice. Alice ran and hugged me so tight I thought my bone would surely crack.

"I'm fine Alice, really." I laughed as she began to shout at Edward. I hoped everything would work out between Edward and I as friends. I sighed. I really do hope so.

* * *

It was Wednesday and I was getting ready for school. Thousands of questions were running through my mind. Would Edward ignore me? Will he continue bullying me? Will he...become friends with me or at least act civil toward me? I sighed in frustration. Now to the problem of clothes. Fashion of any sense gave me a headache but with me being ROXY and all I had to dress for success! Today would mark a monumental day IF Edward spoke to me and civilly so I should dress nicely right?

Hmmm... I don't want to look too dressy so I just picked out some black skinny jeans and a purple off the shoulder t-shirt that had a cupcake on it. Satisfied, I ran downstairs gave a hasty goodbye to Charlie who was sceptical about the other day at the hospital (I told him I jammed my wrist through my locker door) and I hopped in my truck and drove to school.

As soon as I got to school, the whispers began. Everyone knew that I was admitted to hospital but they didn't know Edward had injured me. I ignored them and strutted off to classes. Angela, Alice and Rosalie gave me lots of hugs and comforted me. We were all about to go off to class when Angela stopped us. We turned to look at her, surprised.

"Ben asked me out!" We squealed. "We're going to the movies then dinner tomorrow night!"

"We'll help you get ready. Come to my place after school tomorrow guys!" We all agreed and set off to class.

Classes were once again a drag but lunch came quickly and I was frantic about what Edward Cullen might do at lunch. I was feeling a little light-headed as I said goodbye to my friends as they went off to cheerleading.

I wasn't sure what to do as I entered the cafeteria. I bought some food and made way to my usual table but I slipped and as usual I flew backwards and the whole contents of my tray landed on the ground. Bracing myself for the hard impact of the ground, I felt two arms wrap around my waist feeling so warm and arousing me. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into green eyes. It was like deja vu that day last week when I spat in his face after seeing his smirk but this time he wasn't smirking, he looked...concerned.

I lifted myself out of the embrace and blushed deeply as I brushed myself off.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked me softly. I nodded and blushed again.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" He asked. I was stunned. All I did was nod my head dreamily. I followed him to where he sat.

He pulled a chair out for me and I blushed and sat down gingerly trying hard to ignore all the stares, glares and whispers.

Edward decided to break the awkward silence. "Guys, Bella is going to sit with us so..."

"Hey Bella", Emmett boomed. I smiled. I was already well aquainted with Emmett and Jasper so I spent a lot of the time talking to them. Edward kept trying to enter the conversation but Tanya had a way of making him forget about doing that. Tanya and Edward were in a full-out make-out session. I felt repulsed. I shared a look with Emmett and Jasper. I made a gagging sound and motioned a finger pointing down my throat. Emmett and Jasper snickered.

Edward turned around to face us, his lips swollen and hair mussed. "Don't like it don't watch it". **(A/N: Two and a half men tee hee). **

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Edward walked with me to biology. He once again pulled out a chair for me while giving me a crooked smile and once again, I blushed my blood out.

Mr Banner walked in the classroom and announced, "Today I will be giving you all some time to work on your assignments. Get started!"

I totally forgot about the assignment. I swivelled myself to look at Edward.

Edward spoke first. "When should we work it again? I was thinking maybe today after school?" I was about to answer when my phone vibrated. I looked at the message which was from my dad.

_Bella honey be ready when you get home _

_we're going two towns over to shoot a new_

_episode of "HOW TO BE ROXY". it's on a beach_

_so bring all your swimming stuff._

_love Dad..._

I sighed. "I can't today Edward but I'll be coming to your place tomorrow because Angela's got a date and we're helping her get ready so we can work on it then. Kay?"

Edward looked mildly upset. "That's fine." He gave me another crooked smile and body flushed all over.

The bell rang and I dashed outside to my truck and drove speedily home. I put on my dark blue bikini, slipped a white summery dress on top and put on some pretty white sandals. I left the make-up and packed my ROXY wig. I was ready to go be ROXY!

* * *

**Sorry once again for the tardiness but I hope this chapter made up for it ;) OHhhh drama, drama and drama. How are we liking civil Edward? I want reviews people and if needed some constructive criticism! Inbox me any ideas kay.**

**I lurrrrve reviews!**

**Remember reviews are better than Edward's crooked smile!**

**with love Alaina**


	5. Is this a crush?

**Hey everyone! I'm eternally sorry for not updating. I've been so busy with exams and school that i've had literally no time for writing. So to make it up to you, I present an awesome chapter filled with tension and disaster! Have you seen the Breaking Dawn trailer? I'm soooo excited! Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own this SM does.**

**Alaina**

* * *

**BPOV**

I arrived at the beach, a feeling of immense excitement stirred within me. I haven't filmed for ages and I was dying to get acting again. I walked along the sand, my dress swirling around me. Ahead, there was a little shelter. This, I guessed was where I was getting ready. I reached the shelter in a matter of minutes and I was soon harshly set down in a chair and my make-up was being applied.

"ROXXXXYYY baby!" Aro yelled. He held up a wig. I was constantly replacing my wig sometimes in different styles but always in the same shade of blonde. The wig Aro was currently holding was a mass of golden curls but they weren't too wild. **(A/N: For those of you who've seen Burlesque, there's this scene where she's singing the song "Express" and she's wearing that awesome curly-haired wig. That's kinda the wig I want you to imagine on Bella/ROXY). **My stylist took off my current wig and gently placed the new one on my head. I had to say, it looked alright. I smiled at my reflection.

Next thing you know, I was being yelled at to start shooting. I jogged to the shoot and was explained my role. Basically, I had to save this guy from drowning and I'm meant to fall in love with him. Pretty stupid and cliche huh? Oh well.

The director, Caius shouted "Action!" I got into my role quickly:

_I gracefully walked down the sandy beach looking wistfully at the moonlight. I hear a faint yelling and look out toward the ocean. I see a hand waving at me. I scream so hard my breathing begins to get hoarse. I run as fast as my legs can carry me to the water's edge._

_"I'm coming! I'm going to help you!" I yell. I run into the icy water without fear. The person, a young man with long black tresses, holds onto my arm hard and painfully, almost pulling me under. I gather all my strength and lift him up as much as I can. I wade through the water with him until I reach the shore. Laying him down on the sand carefully, I touch his russet-coloured face softly._

_Whispering edgily, I say "What's your name? Can you hear me?" He groans and hs eyes flutter open. He coughs and I move his head to the side so he can spit out the water he consumed._

_I pat his hair gently. "There. Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" The man smiled lovingly at me. He spoke his voice hoarse from the saltiness of the sea. "What you did for a stranger was amazing. I have a theory that you're an angel. A damn-gorgeous one at that." I laughed as a tear trickled down my cheek. He continued, "I have to make it up to you."_

_I shook my head in defiance. "No you don't. You could've just died. You don't owe me anything." With his fingers he traced my lips and I trembled._

_"What's your name sweet angel?" He asked softly_

_"It's ROXY." I answered._

_"Well ROXY. I'm Matt. Matt perry. Will you go out with me?"_

"Annnnd cut!" Yelled Caius. "That was excellent! All in one take. You guys are fabulous to work with."

I smiled and helped my co-star Jacob Black up to his feet. He was one of best friends. We've known each other since we babies. I loved him to death.

'"That was amazing Jake!" I hugged him so hard. He laughed and squeezed me till my lungs burst.

"Can't...breathe..."

Jake grinned. "Sorry my..._sweet angel._"

I slapped him arm playfully and giggled. Jake was also one of the few people who knew my real identity.

"Come on Roxella! Take off the damn wig and let's get a bite to eat."

"Sure Jake."

Jacob drove us to a little small mexican diner. I had changed into a light pink summery dress that showed a hint of cleavage but I was wearing Jacob's awesome leather jacket cause it was cold and dark out.

Jacob opened the car door for me and surprised me by lifting me into a piggy back. I squealed and giggled like crazy as he carried me into the diner. Jacob once told me he loved me but I only loved him as a friend. He understood and things were awkward for a while but then we kinda made up and now we're even better friends than before.

As I was giggling and squealing on Jake's back, who do I see in the diner but Edward and his deluded girlfriend Tanya. I chose to ignore them but my heart was beating fast at the sight of Edward. Whether it was cause I kinda had a crush on him or whether it was out of fear, I don't know. Edward and Tanya turned around to see what the commotion was all about. Edward laid his bejeweled eyes on Jacob and his jaw clenched. Meanwhile, Jacob carefully set me down on a seat and we ordered. I simply couldn't keep my eyes off Edward. Tanya whispered in his ear. He nodded.

I turned my attention to Jacob who was telling me about the car he was rebuilding. I nodded along though I wasn't very interested. Jacob wasn't as oblivious as I thought because he said "You're not listening to anything I'm saying, are you? What's up?" I sighed before answering. "Edward Cullen". I pointed to Edward who was sucking on Tanya's earlobe. I grimaced.

Jacob looked thoughtful before saying "Want to make him jealous?" I looked at him in utter surprise but I unexpectedly found myself nodding. Jacob and I leaned in towards each other and we kissed. It felt surprisingly good especially because I didn't like Jacob in that way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Tanya staring. I smiled in the kiss and braided my hands in Jake's hair. He put his hands on my lower back. I heard Edward growl.

I broke the kiss off. Jacob smiled at me, I smiled back. Jacob's cell rang suddenly. He answered it and said he had to go. He wanted to drop me home but I refused. I felt like walking. We hugged and he went. I decided to use the restroom.

I was in the bathroom stall when I heard someone come in. I prayed so hard that it wasn't Tanya. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for whoever was in here to go away. I heard a scuffling at my cubicle door and my eyes popped open in alarm. My breathing became ragged. _Oh no. What's happening?_

Before I could gather my thoughts an awful ear-piercing cackle filled the bathroom.

"Hey bitch! Yeah I'm talking to you Smella. Don't even try to open the door! See ya slut!" It was Tanya. I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. The lights were all off. It was pitch black.

_Don't even try to open the door. _I hesitantly laid one hand on the cubicle door. I pushed it. It wouldn't open.

"Help, help! Someone please help me!" I yelled but there was no answer to my panicked pleas. I've always hated the dark. I have trouble breathing if it's pitch black.

Even now, my breathing became more and more pronounced. I fought to breathe properly but I was hyperventilating. My head became a daze. I looked at my small handbag, or what I thought was my handbag because I couldn't see. I opened it and grabbed my phone. I rang 911. I was on the verge of a panic attack. My breathing was hard and painful while I waited for and answer.

I heard my dad's familiar voice answer the phone "Forks ser-"

"Dad please help." And then I collapsed and hit my head on the wall behind me and I sunk into oblivion.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella was here. And with a guy. Who woulda thought that, that clumsy ass could attract a guy. I was waiting for Tanya who was currently in the bathroom. With Bella. We've decided to play a prank on her. Don't get me wrong. I feel so guilty for hurting Bella that day but this was a little harmless prank to mess with her head.

I explained to Tanya that when Bella went into the bathroom she'd go in too. We were gonna go old school and throw wet toilet paper at her. Well Tanya was. I was in way too much trouble already. I was sipping on my coke when I began to hear Tanya's heels clicking against the hard floor of the diner. My eyes met hers and she looked very smug.

"Hey baby. Did you do it?" Tanya smiled sultrily and kissed my neck.

"Yeah. That bitch didn't know what was coming to her. And..." She layed one hand on the front of my jeans. "I might've done something completely and utterly evil to get back at her for trying to take you away from me."

Tanya wasn't making any sense. I crinkled my forehead in vain trying to get where she was coming from.

"But you did go through with the original plan, right?" Tanya smirked while unzipping my jeans and touching my junk with her hands. And I might add, those hands were unbelievably thin and claw-like. I shuddered in disgust. I've never felt like this before with Tanya. Unfortunately, Tanya mistook my shudder of disgust for a shudder of pleasure and began to rub and squeeze me.

I grabbed her hand stopping her. "What did you do to Bella?"

Just at that crucial moment, the doors of the diner burst open and in came Chief Swan and his assisstant. They were both holding guns. My eyes scanned them, wondering what the hell was happening. They ran towards the bathroom where Bella was. What could have happened. I replayed what Tanya had just said to me and I put two and two together.

I angled myself away from Tanya, anger radiating through me. "What in fuck's sake did you do to her!"

Tanya sighed dramatically. "Geez Edward. Calm down. I didn't do anything to hurt her. I just locked her in the cubicle and turned off the lights." I held Tanya's wandering hands in an iron grip.

"What the hell!" I shoved her off and ran my hands through my mass of bronze hair. This was not meant to happen.

I stood up and immediately spotted Charlie coming out of the bathroom carrying a passed out Bella. I ran up to them.

"Is she ok? Will she be fine?" I asked these questions in concern for Bella. She looked so helpless and cute. I shook my head. Cute? What the fuck am I thinking? Ugly duckling ugly duckling ugly duckling.

Charlie looked sternly at me. "Do you know anything about what happened?" I gulped. I didn't want to turn Tanya in, I mean she _was _my girlfriend. I'm gonna turn myself in. I started this whole prank thing. Well actually Tanya did but...

I glanced to where Tanya was sitting. She was flirting shamelessly with the waitor and displaying her cleavage to him. Gross. I've made up my mind.

"It was Tanya Denali sir." I said boldly.

Charlie looked sceptical. "Are you sure Edward?"

I breathed out, "I'm positive sir."

Charlie nodded and whispered something to his assisstant Gabe. Gabe promptly wrote something down in his notebook and said "Tanya Denali, I would like you to come with us."

Tanya looked over and her eyes widened. She shot daggers at me but obeyed the order. As she walked past me, I whispered in her ear "We're over."

Her eyes were filled with tears. "No Eddie, please. Give me a chance!" I shook my head and walked out of the diner.

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I was in my room at home. I could vaguely remember the events of last night. My cell phone lay on my bedside table. I glanced at it and saw I had a tonne of missed calls from Jacob and Alice. I smiled and shook my head. I was so lucky to have heaps of friends who care about me so much. On my cell, there also happened to be a missed call from a number I've never seen before. I grabbed my cell and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Said a familiar guy voice.

"Uh hello?" Hmmmm

"Who's speaking?" I know this voice from somewhere.

"Well who are you?"

"Um, you called me not the other way around." Good point.

"Uh should I tell you my name? You could be a pedo", was my fantastic reply.

He chuckled. "True. But I'm not. Your voice sounds like...Bella's. Are you Bella?"

Surprised I answered "Yes. Then who are you?" He chuckled again and I instantly recognised the velvety voice. "Edward?"

"You guess correct." I smiled shyly to myself. Why would he call me? And why do I feel so fuzzy and happy? I think I might have a crush. Damn. Falling for the enemy never works out.

"So Edward. Why did you call me yesterday?" I was awaiting his answer curiously.

"Uh I just wanted to make sure you were alright. What Tanya did was way stupid. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to work on our assignment today. We could do it at my place." I giggled at his unconscious sexual innuendo.

"Huh oh right sorry. Let me rephrase. You could come over to my place and by the way Alice is here so..."

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Cool see ya in about an hour?"

"Sure, bye."

Okay. Now what to wear. I went through my closet and found a pair of black skinny jeans. I'd worn them at a recent ROXY concert and they were casual yet chic. Perfect for studying. I paired them with a grey off-the-shoulder jumper. I sighed at my appearance in my floor length mirror. Was I trying too hard? Did I really want Edward's attention? I couldn't make up my mind.

I walked over to my dressing table and threw my hair into a messy bun. I haphazardly applied my cherry chapstick and was on my way.

I arrived at Edward's and was again struck by the beauty of the house. I knocked on the door timidly before coming face to face with Alice.

"Bellllllaaaaaa!" She squeezed the life out of me in one of her hugs.

"Hey Alice. You might want to let go before you kill me." Alice presently let go of me and her expression became one of extreme concern.

"Are you ok Bella. I know what happened. It must of been awful, you being claustrophobic and all." She gathered me into a more gentler hug and I softly cried on her small but sturdy shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella I'll protect you." I was so incredibly lucky to have a friend like Alice. She let go of me and her expression changed into unadulterated happiness.

"Bella I've got something very important to tell you. I couldn't tell Rose or Angela because it didn't feel right. But you're my best friend so I've decided to tell you."

I was so confused. "Yes Alice..."

"Jasper and I are gonna_ do it. _Tonight. His parents are going away for a bit and Rose is staying here tonight with Emmett so Jasper's going to plan something special. Eeeekkkk! I'm so excited!" Wow. Thanks for the heads up.

"That's great Ali!"

"Are you guys done?" Edward's voice entered the lounge room and I whipped my head towards him. My cheeks turned pink at the sight of him. I didn't have a clue why.

"Uh yes we're done. Ready to work on our assignment?" Edward nodded and motioned with his head to follow him. Alice looked at me worryingly but I assured her I was fine. I followed Edward upstairs and relished at the sight of his glorious ass. Sigh.

We entered his room and I was again struck by the poster of me. Not that I'm like vain or anything cause I'm not, it's just weird seeing yourself as someone else on the wall of someone who hates you. If that makes sense.

Edward sat on a chair and motioned for me to take a seat and I obeyed without delay. I looked at him and inwardly swooned at the sight of his delectable emerald eyes. Edward smirked and I rolled my eyes.

Let's begin. "So where should we start?"

Edward appeared to be thinking about the question. "Well we could do a bit of research and then start the essay part of the assignment." Good thinking. I should've never doubted his smartness. **(A/N: Is smartness a word?) **

"Great idea, let's get started." Throughout the time we were working, Edward didn't say one word to me that didn't involve the assignment.

"Would you like me to start on the essay Edward?" I asked. I bit my lip awaiting his answer. Edward's eyes darted towards my mouth and he licked his lips. His cheeks turned pink and he seemed embarrassed.

"Are you ok Edward?"

"Uh, I'm fine." I shrugged and continued writing. My loose jumper sleeve slowly slid down my shoulder exposing my skin. Edward's eyes opened wide and I could visibly see him gulp. My breathing slowed. This was such a turn on. But despite the feelings of warmth and delight I was experiencing, I self-consciously pulled the sleeve back over my shoulder exaggeratingly making sure there was no skin to be seen at all.

I went back to my work, cheeks ablaze as I could feel Edward's steamy gaze on me but he too slowly returned to working.

Almost after an hour of work, I was tired and I yawned and streched my arms revealing the designer brand of my specially made jeans. Edward's eyes zoomed in on it. His gaze sharply narrowed at my face.

"These are the jeans ROXY wore at her last concert. How the hell did you get them?" My face was burning. I gulped. What do I say?

"Um, well, there's actually a shop that sells copies of ROXY's clothes so I bought these jeans from there." I hope this story saves me.

Edward relaxed his expression. "Oh. So you like ROXY?" What do I say now. I can't say no. I mean I supposedly bought these really cool ROXY jeans from a shop devoted to ROXY.

"Uh...yes. She's really...cool and unique I guess." Way to go.

Edward laughed. "So you're like a ROXY wannabe like the rest of the girls in the world." What did he just say?

"I am not a wannabe." I said with fervour. How dare he make such an accusation.

"You totally are. Your just jealous of her like everyone else cause she's beautiful and kind and everything a girl should be." Little did he know.

"Oh so I'm not any of those things?" I so wanted to hear the answer to this.

Edward hesitated before answering "No. You're not. You won't ever be like ROXY so quit trying."

Fucking idiot. He doesn't have a clue. "You don't know what you're talking about." I left the room in a hurry. A tear leaked out of my eye. How come everyone liked ROXY and not me? And I mean the real me. Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. Sometimes I really despise ROXY. I even envy her. How could I envy myself?

I was soon met with Alice and the bottom of the staircase. "Hey Bella are you ok?"

I put on a brave face. "Of course I'm ok Alice. But I should be getting home." Alice looked bummed.

"Ok. Come over tomorrow? We could have a sleepover!" Damn it. I have a ROXY meeting tomorrow to prep for my upcoming concert.

"Sorry Alice I have to go to the dentist." Then unexpectedly Alice full on yelled at me.

"Stop. Lying. To. Me. Bella, I know you're lying. You _always _have to go to the dentist yet you already have perfect teeth. You've never even needed braces! What the fuck is going on. You better not lie to me Bella!"

Shit! What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**How did you like the awesome chapter? Well I thought it was pretty good. So much is happening! Did you think Bella should tell Alice about who she really is? Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please. Remember; reviews are better than Edward's glorious ass ;)**

**xx Alaina**


End file.
